A Flower For Severus
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Severus Snape starts teaching a special girl that makes him wonder if old love really dies, or if it can reshape with a new chance. May get mature in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape was rarely impressed by his students. He was more concerned with who the student was, or who he perceived them to be.  
Never was Snape swayed by who was the best looking boy of the year or which girl was destined to go on to fame and fortune.

That was ever so apparent not only during class, but with grades.

On one particular afternoon, right after his final class, he was at his desk reading over his 5th year students' essays. With an eye for perfection and a quill quick to make notes, criticize and dock points; Snape was consumed in his work. The classroom was very dark, lit only by two candles at each side of his desk. While the paper being graded was well lit, Snape's malcontent face was cast in shadow. The professor had a good number of essays done, but also a fair amount left, and he was trying to finish so the work wouldn't add up when he received the 2nd year essays next class.

For what seemed like hours in the dark, Severus persevered with his work. He was on the final page when he was thrown off task. Looking up from the paper and angry that someone was disturbing him, he icy said for the person to, "Enter.".

"Close the door," Snape said as he put his face back into his grading, not seeing who entered, but noticing the great new darkness when the door was closed.

"Are you professor Snape?" a female voice asked, no older than sixteen.  
"Yes, I am. And who are you to disturb me?" He said, tone cold and solid as stone and lifting his head slowly to see who was there.

"I'm very sorry, sir. I'm a new student, and Headmaster Dumbledore said to talk to you about entering your class."

Snape could only see that a girl was standing there with her arms at her sides.

"And, did Headmaster say that I would admit you?"  
"Well, no, sir. He said to talk to you about allowing me into your class. See; I really love potions and-"  
"Enough."

Snape cut her off mid sentence. He tried to look at her, but alas, the dark was a bit too much for him.

"I do not tolerate those who favor special treatment. If I allow you to enter my class you will be responsible for catching up and immediately working, do you understand?" Snape asked.  
"Of course, yes, sir."  
"Professor Dumbledore said to give you this," The girl said and put a piece of paper on Snape's desk.

It was a transfer slip. It had the girls name, year and blank spaces for her classes. In the candlelight, Prof. Snape could see she had already signed into transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, and divination, with still a few slots left for classes. Grudgingly, he signed his name, name of class and time.

"You're Robyn Gardner?" Snape asked.  
"Yes, Professor," she said.

Snape handed the slip back to the girl and told her to be off and that he would expect her in class ready to take up work like she was always there. With an air of confidence and some anticipation, she readily agreed and walked out of the classroom, shutting the door and cutting out sunlight once more to leave the potions master at work.

Today was not a good day for Professor Snape's potions classes. No, after finishing up his essays last night, and having a hard time with his earlier classes, Snape was in even more a sour and bitter mood than usual. There, in the back row of the class, sat Robyn among her Gryffindor kin.  
Students grimaced and a few brave souls dared outwardly moan their feeling of a doomed class. Snape turned sharply to face his students and hissed out directions.

"Books open to page 392. I want three pages of notes on the text in chapters 2 and 3 and I want it by classes end," Snape said in a low snarl.

Quickly and as quietly as possible the students pulled up their books and got right to their work, some relaxing that their teaching wasn't having a fit. Snape walked briskly around the room to be sure that each and every head was in a book and that all hands were turning pages and taking down notes. He knew which students would fail miserably and which would (by the pure grace of his own favoritism) pass by just a hair. Walking up and down and through the rows, Snape was finally halted when he came to an unfamiliar head.

He stood next to Robyn (since it was unbeknownst she was the girl form the afternoon before) and waited for her to feel his presence and look up. It took her some time, Professor Snape could she was enamored in her work and seemed to be doing a great deal in compressed time; but she did look up.

"Is there anything wrong, Professor?" She asked as her eyes met his face.

Snape was near silenced. He managed to mutter an answer and walked back to his deal, relieving Robyn of his presence and allowing her to continue her work.

As he sat down the Professor was truly dumbfounded. The girl had deep, dark red hair that went right past her shoulders and shiny green eyes, almost to the match of emeralds. Snape put his face into a book to hide his expression of awe. She looked like Lily. Lily Evans. The only main differences were that this girl had rounder eyes and was a bit shorter than the late Lily, and instead of being overtly pretty, she was just pretty.

Every few moments, Severus would disguise his peering at the Gardner girl as making sure the class was in check, even being so bold as to stroll around the room to get a better look. From the back she was exactly like Lily. Never in all his years as a teacher had he come across a more spitting image. True; he had seen girls with a similar airs about them, and even some with red hair (the Weasley girl being in that category) but never did he see such a replica. It was almost like looking back in time. Snape almost expected to see a near-copy of himself sitting with the Slytherins.

Snape went back to his seat to wait out the rest of the class. He tried to read a book and grade other papers, but it was no use. His mind darted back to the girl sitting just a few rows in front of him, her face so familiarly in a book.

There was relief when the class finally ended, but Snape couldn't leave his feelings alone. So before she left, Snape quickly walked up to Robyn and in his monotone (which he tried to use to overcompensate for his minor shock) he said, "I need to know where you are at potions wise. See me after your final class."

"Of course, Professor," Robyn said with a innocent smile and from there collected her things and left the classroom, leaving Snape alone.

For the final classes of the day, Snape just doled out work and kept to his own thoughts, waiting to see if this could really be a Lily herself.


	2. Chapter 2

See my twitter linked on my profile (or search VeeForVendetta) for story/chapter updates :)

* * *

His foot was tapping under his desk as Snape waited for Robyn to come in. He called her to speak after her final class because he needed to ask her some things. She looked like Lily, but could there really be another girl like Lily? Never had Severus met someone as beautiful, kind or brilliant as Lily Evans.  
Last class had been out for ten minutes now and Snape was getting more anxious. For the first time in ages, he was anxious and excited. He nearly jumped when he heard a knock at his classroom door, to which he cleared his throat and instructed the knocker to enter.  
The classroom was more lit this time, and Snape could clearly see it was Ms. Gardner entering and sitting down at a front desk this time.

"Hello sir," Robyn said kindly, "You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes," Snape said, looking her over, "I need to know your potions proficiency."  
"I don't want to brag… but some have called me very bright and advanced for my year."  
"Prove it now."  
"Hm?"  
"Now. Go into your text book and look for something you think you can concoct."

Robyn went into her bag and pulled her text book out and flipped to the back of the book and picked out a potion that would almost certainly spell disaster to any current students who thought to try.

"Start," Snape said simply as she watched the Gryffindor set up her workstation and get right to work.

Snape watched diligently as the girl worked on her potion. She had taken all the right ingredients and put them in the right order, right measure, and right way. She was taking her time, but defiantly getting along. Robyn seemed to enjoy the challenge and was doing quite well to match up to it.

In all his years, Snape could say only a handful of students who could perform so much more advanced work. The most beautiful being Lily.

Robyn could feel Snape's stare as she carefully worked. Other students had mentioned he was a very dark, strict and nepotistic instructor. The Gryffindor didn't really mind it at all, in fact, she was happy someone was taking notice. As she poured in a gooey-grey liquid and stirred it she began to let her mind wander and even chuckled at the thought of entering an advanced potions class.

"Is there something funny about your potion, Miss Gardner?"  
"Oh no, sir. Sorry," Robyn said, stopping her giggle but still smiling at the professor for a moment before returning her eyes into her cauldron.

Snape could feel his mouth get a bit dry when she smiled at him. He was relieved when her gaze was averted, he wasn't sure he could handle it.  
She was nearly Lily to a tee.

And like a rusted lock on a box with a long lost key found, all Snape's emotions seemed to spill and seep out to forefront. He always thought about Lily, how amazing and talented and beautiful and perfect she was; but now it wasn't just that. There was no recollection of her death, or James or anyone. It was just Snape imaging Lily like she was.  
The kindhearted Gryffindor girl who befriended werewolves and creepy little boys alike. The clever girl who was well on the way of a potions mistress. The girl who was taken up by a bratty little boy who liked to play superior. That girl.  
How vividly Snape remembered that girl. Her walk was carefree yet grounded; like she was lighthearted but knew when things needed to be taken seriously. Her eyes were a piercingly brilliant green and her hair was often mildly scented to butterbeer or the occasional chocolate. Poor Severus.

After what seemed like an eternity of daydreaming, Robyn finally turned and in her plucky young voice announced her completion. Slowly, Snape's daydream faded back to reality and he rose from his desk to check. He looked in the cauldron, which was bubbling a faintly pinkish-purple colored liquid.

"Tell me, Miss Gardner, if you are so proficient in my class; how do I test to see if this is really what meets the eye?" Snape said.  
"You drop in a bird's feather and see if it reacts correctly."

With any student, he'd ask what the reaction would be, but in this case, he let it go.

"Here, Professor," Robyn said and pulled out a quill from her bag, "No need to waste your feathers."

Snape took the feather quickly from the girls hand and dropped it in the bubbling liquid. And as he expected (as if Lily brewed it herself), the strands of hair that made the feather all pulled from the stem and dissolved, leaving only the stem and point for ink floating a top. The potion was perfect.

"You may leave," Snape said.

"How'd I do?"  
"You may leave," Snape repeated coldly.

The master looked at Robyn. She seemed to really understand her time was well past in the classroom and quickly collected her things and left, leaving Snape with a kind word before she shut the door behind her.

Snape just stood there for a moment before snarling wildly and slamming his hand across the desk, knocking the cauldron and its contents to the floor. The flustered man leaned on the desk using only the swung hand to support him. His legs were a bit weak and his teeth and other fist clenched to pain. Severus was panting in anger and bitterly looking at the spilt liquid and thinking of Robyn.

"This can't be… it can't be… this must be a trick…"

Alas, this was no trick. Robyn was as real as Lily was once mortal. But even so, still staring at the spilled potion, Snape noticed a single strand of the feather unharmed and settled on the floor but in the potion. It wasn't perfect, but damn near it.

The potions master eventually regained his composer and cleaned up his floor just in time for dinner. Coldly, and ignoring everyone around him he walked to the teachers table in the Great Hall, sat down next to Minerva McGonagall and began to cut a slice of meat on his plate.

"So how was your day, Severus?" the transfiguration teacher asked as she sipped her drink.  
"Fine. And yours?"  
"Very good, very good. New student, you know."

Snape ignored her and continued to cut his food up and slowly eat, trying to think of things beyond redheaded Gryffindor girls.

Snape kept his head low and rarely looked up from his plate or lap. He had gone almost all dinner without looking. Almost. As if a cruel twist, the first head he saw was Robyn's at the Gryffindor table. She sat there, giggling amongst a few others, chatting away and being the center of attention. Like an eerie flashback, there sat a lovely redheaded girl being showered in attraction and the apple of a good number of boys, and yet keeping her feet on the ground and heart of gold. Snape half-heartedly expected to see himself at the Slytherin table as he took a quick peer to his own houses diners. No one that struck the vaguest of illusions.

It was then Snape left the table. He quickly walked out and away, casting a breeze on the back of students. He left the Great Hall and went immediately to his own quarters.  
His room was on the lowest level of the castle and sharing the floor with the Slytherin common room. It was well hidden and was only accessible by him and him only. The final door down a long, long corridor that had nothing on its walls led to one single, old and heavy looking door. The hallway was particularly dark with cold stone floors and walls. This was one hall even the most well-liked Slytherin didn't treat into.  
Like an old man coming home from a long work day, Snape took his wand out, pointed to a knocker on the door and muttered the simple phrase, "Allow your master access." And stepped inside the room when the door opened for him.

Snape's room was much like a cross between the potions room and the Slytherin common room. It was made of old, grey stone with shelves of books, potions, and ingredients lining them. There was a nice sized bed with an old green blanket over it and a dresser and nightstand near the bed. Otherwise there was a desk, armchair, numerous candles and a few odds and ends that made it the professor's chambers.  
The master went straight for the armchair and sat down heavily and tried to relax. He was thinking about her. Lily. He always thought of her, but this was very different. This time it wasn't as if she was gone both from him and from life. Snape closed his eyes and sighed, slipping his shoes off, putting his arms on the chairs arms and spreading out his fingers and trying to arch his back to stretch a bit. He sighed and ended the stretch to sink a bit.

With his eyes closed, the image of Lily was more vivid. He imagined her the last time he saw her. Grown up and ready to leave school for the final time. She was brilliant. She had grown up tall and beautiful. She wasn't just a little girl in red pig-tails and a curious grin like when Severus saw her after her sorting. No, by this time her red hair hung free and loose and her grin was not so much curious as caring and calm. She had really matured well. Snape could see it all. All the changes she went through. How she went from a small little girl to a beautifully tall, curved woman.

Snape growled lowly.

Severus imagined Lily if she was his. He knew he could give her better than James any day if he only had the chance. At least in memories. He thought about all the things he'd do and teach her and talk to her about. All the things they'd share and how'd he be happy. Just happy. How he'd have a son with Lily instead of James.

Snape growled once more.

The thought of him and Lily like that gave him some chills. To see her, to touch her and have her. It was all a young Severus Snape could want. The potions professor kept his eyes closed and kept imaging Lily. How beautiful and even sexy she was without trying. On her worst day she would be the single prettiest thing Severus could ever see. It was times like this, alone in his chambers with only a mental image of Lily to keep him company, Snape wished there was a chance again.

Snape gripped the arm of the chair as his thought wandered more.

Snape thought if he had Lily. All to himself. If it was he she made love to on her wedding night. If it was he she bore a son with. If it was he who died with her that night.

Those thoughts burned the most. Wore than James' torment and ridicule; he imagined if it was himself on top of Lily. Her emerald eyes staring into his deep, dark ones as they made love.

Snape growls turned to a hiss.

"Th- There is just no way…." Snape said, almost painfully as he tried to stop his thought on him and Lily.

But it didn't work. They progressed. He imaged what would happen, how it would. Everything.

By now Snape was so flustered he powerfully propelled himself from his chair and leaned with both hands on his desk, some of his hair falling into his face and over his shoulders.

"Lily is gone…" he said to himself dismally, "And she will always be..."

He stood there for a while, thinking deeply about it all. Why now? Why now was he in such a state? It was all because of that girl. That new girl. Snape was enamored with her. He tried to fight the thoughts, but soon the thoughts of a happy girl running around Hogwarts with a unusually kind heart was no longer Lily, but Robyn. Snape's eyes grew wide and his face was one of disbelief.

"No, no, no, no…" he whispered, "She- she-"

Snape's mind was running wild. Comparing every detail and everything about the two girls. Lily and Robyn, Robyn and Lily, Lily and Robyn, Robyn and Lily, Lily and Robyn, Robyn and Lily.

After what felt like an eternity; Snape finally got it. It was like an egg just hatched.

"….Robyn is Lily…."


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Snape was paler and even sicklier than usual the next few weeks. He taught his classes even harsher, even his own students, and could barely look at Robyn when it was her class. She was so ignorant to how he felt; it was near physically painful to her potions professor.  
After her class he could only think about her. How she had to be Lily. Had to be. Why else would she look andbe near _exactly_ like the late Lily Evans? Could there really be any force so cruel as to punish a sad man like that? To wave a memory in his face as watch as he struggle to stay sane?  
Night after night he would dream of Lily… or was it Robyn? No, some nights it would be Lily, and then turn into Robyn, or just Lily, or just Robyn, or even Robyn turning into Lily. It was confusing. Slowly, all Snape saw in Robyn was Lily. Every move she made reminded him of his past, only, friend. Night after night he'd dream that she was his. Sometimes he hardly knew that there was a difference between the girls. _'Robyn must be Lily,'_ Snape kept telling himself. He convinced himself it was magic or some sort, or a second chance or something.

It was a nightly occurrence that he's see Robyn eating, exactly as Lily had, at her table. He'd watch her gently shuffle about to get comfortable and laugh and live among her fellow Gryffindors. He would think so deeply about it. He would get so wrapped up into the idea that his lost love wasn't lost, so much as reincarnated almost to her former perfection. Night after night in his dark chambers he'd moan and growl and think out loud. Even though he was trying to convince himself it was Lily, the logical side tried to reverse it. Just a coincidence, the logic said, just a coincidence. But as time had tested, the heart beats louder than a logical scream.

It had been weeks since Robyn Gardner started Professor Snape's class now. Winter was in full swing and Christmas was due in near time. Snape knew he had to do something. If not to have the girl, to put some of his mind at ease. He was getting sick of all the running thoughts in his head and confusion.

"Professor?" Robyn asked one class time, right to Snape's face as he sat at his desk.

Snape hadn't noticed she got up and walked over, and was mildly taken aback but managed to compose himself into a dry, "And why have you stopped working?"

"Pardon me, sir. I've just hit a little problem with my potion."  
"Really, now? Because wasn't it you who just a few weeks ago brewed a potion much higher than the current level?"  
"Yes, Professor Snape, but please? I really don't want to mess this up and I think I've done something wrong."

Reluctantly, Snape got up and walked to Robyn's usual front desk and workstation and looked over her materials. The potion was the right color, her ingredients were right and in the correct measurement, Snape could see no fault.

"You're fine."  
"Are you sure?" Robyn asked sincerely.  
"If you are that worried then how about after dinner you come back and redo it and I can watch you step by step?"

Wait, did Snape really just ask that?

"Really, sir? That'd be great. I really love your class and want to be sure everything is right," said Robyn rather happily as she went back to her cauldron and looked over the text book.

Some of the other students were giving her a bit off a look as if to say, 'brownnoser," but that was hardly Robyn's intentions. She loved potions.

Snape sat back down at his desk and just stared. He tried not to make it too obvious to keep the students in line, but he was zoning out. He just asked Robyn to meet him after class to work on a potion he knew she was making correctly? The logical scream was weakened by the past few weeks to not even be there leaving only the beats the heart telling Snape this was a sign. A sign that things are progressing the way they should be. Progressing to a second chance.

~

Once more, Snape anxiously awaited the arrival of his pupil into his dark room. Although unlike her first visit, there were a few more candles lit… but it was still dark. Snape was caught nearly off guard when the girl came into the room; book in hand and kindly greeted him and asked how his supper was.

"What, exactly, do you think you did wrong with the potion from today?" Snape asked, negating her question.  
"Here, sir," Robyn said and opened her book.

She moved a candle over next to the book to have a bit more ease reading and flipped to the according page. She put her finger on the direction she said she thought she did wrong.

"Here, Professor."

Snape didn't want to get close to her, but reluctantly, he did. He walked up next to her and looked down at her small hand pointing to direction number 5.

"See, what I was afraid I did-"

Robyn went into lecture about why she thinks she made an error, and the way she told the story was like a numerous short story between old friends. Snape, for the most part tuning her out, was wrapped up in how she looked under candle light. Older and more mature, how her eyes speckled in the flames light.

"So what do you think, sir?" she finally said.  
"I think you were right the first time, Miss Gardner," Snape said, without really taking notice on what she was talking about.  
"Oh, alright then," she said with a slightly embarrassed grin and started up to work out her potion again.

Snape went back to his desk. He put his elbows on the desk, arms up, lace his fingers and laid his chin down on the tops of his interlaced hands. He watched. He watched her with a basilisks gaze. Every inch she shuffled every twitch a finger made. He saw. After a better part of the hour, she finished up and called her professor over to inspect. Crotchety, once more the master stood up and walked over and preformed a test on the concoction. It was, as far as he could tell with all contents in the cauldron, flawless.

"There is one test I must perform now," Snape said bluntly.  
"What would that be, Professor?"  
"I need you to find your favorite ingredient or potion in this room. Find it and bring it to me."

While she was a bit perplexed, Robyn made her way around the dim room and identified as clearly as she could rows upon rows of the content of jars and vials. Snape watched her shadowed body gracefully and gently walk about. There was only one thing Snape needed to prove that this wasn't a coincidence. So, he carefully watched Robyn wander around until she came to a dusty shelf behind his desk. From there, she stood on tip toes and took down a thin vile that was laid atop of two jars.

"This one," she said and walked over to the potions master.

Snape looked at the vial. It was all the proof he needed. In his entire collection, there was only one real potion he truly cared for. And that was one that was given to him as a gift back in his school days by a certain girl who shared his love and skill in potions.

Robyn stood there as Snape circled her and stood behind her. He was much taller than she was, so much so the shadow of his nose was slightly caste in front of her.

"Sir-"

Before Robyn could finish, Snape had taken the potion from her and held it in the air in front of her, but also grabbed her one hand into his and rested his chin up to his neck on the top-back of her head. Robyn gasped but didn't move, instead froze and stared wide eyes at the professors hand holding the vile and the shadow by flickering candles.

"S-Sir…" was all she could stutter out.  
"I thought there was no way," Snape said, his eyes closed gently and his lips at ease, like he was relaxing into a daydream, "But look now."  
"S-Sir? I don't un-under-understand…!"

Snape took in a deep breath, to which Robyn could feel Snapes chest against her back. For a while, the man just stood there, slowly letting his arm down but still holding onto the girl. For a while, until he could feel her gripping his hand and shaking with anxiety, even fear.

"Dear, Merlin… what am I doing….?" Snape finally said pitifully.

He released Robyn who quickly scampered back against the closest desk while Snape returned to his desk. He placed the vile back on the shelf where it came and sat down in his chair, head in hands.

"P-Professor…?" Robyn asked bravely.

Snape didn't answer. Instead of running, or hexing the teacher, she walked up to him. She kneeled down next to him, her bare knees feeling the cold stone, her head just above his knee.

"Please don't cry, Professor… It's alright. Really. I'm not going to tell or anything."

Snape didn't move or speak. He wasn't crying. He was just staring down at his desk. How could he have been so stupid?

"Professor? Professor Snape? Can you please tell me what just happened?" Robyn asked gently.

The Gryffindor placed her hand on the man's knee and kept asking him kindly and gently to speak.

"You are so much like Lily…." Snape finally managed to say quietly and in shame.  
"Was she your wife?"  
"No."  
"Your girlfriend?"  
"No."  
"Your friend?"  
"Yes."  
"What happened to her, sir?"  
"She's dead."

Robyn began to rub his leg a bit.

"Please look at me, sir," Robyn said.

It took a few moments, but Snape, did indeed, look her right in her gorgeous eyes.

"Call me Severus."  
"Severus?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I please hug you?"

Snape was taken a bit aback. Why would she ever want to hug, let alone touch him? She continued to rub his leg waiting for an answer, but he did agree. The two rose together and hugged tightly. Robyn's hands went to his shoulder blades and Snape's to her lower back. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered, "You're unnaturally kind." only to hear "You defiantly deserve it." back.

It was Robyn who broke the hug, but she looked endearingly up at her professor. His age was eggagerated in the dim, flickering candle light. His face was record of pain and being cheated. Cheated of a happy home, cheated of a happy family, and cheated of a happy life without the girl he deserved.

She once more rose to her tiptoes and moved in, gently kissing Severus on the lips. He enjoyed it. It was exactly how he predicted him and Lily. He was even so bold as to deepen it. Snape turned Robyn mid-kiss onto the desk, which she brought herself to sit on for support as they got deeper into kiss. It was amazing, for both.

Now it was Severus' turn to break. He looked into her eyes and brought his hand to her cheek.

"Can I see you again, beyond class I mean?" Robyn asked, almost pleading.  
"This Saturday. Go the Slytherin common room and wait for me."  
"Alright."  
"You should return to your dorm now."


	4. Chapter 4

** NOTICE:** _**The following chapter contains an explicit lemon/sexual situaion. Read at your own risk. **_

* * *

It was about one o' clock Saturday when Robyn made her way down the unfamiliar halls to the Slytherin common room. All week she anticipated meeting her potions professor as he instructed her. Ever since they kissed in his office, she felt so strange. It was wrong, but it didn't feel like. The Gryffindor stood solidly against the stone wall, trying to avert her gaze when Slytherins shot her dirty looks for being near there common room. It was alright, though. She didn't mind waiting. She was just anxious about what would happen now. Robyn really wanted to know more about Severus, and who that Lily was.

Snape didn't give her an exact time on when to meet, so she thought after lunch would be best, seeing how the teacher would probably go to his chambers after lunch. Robyn, however, didn't go to lunch. She woke up early and took a long shower and made sure she was made up perfect. She brushed her hair for more time than usual, was sure her clothes weren't wrinkled or upset, and made sure her butterbeer flavored lip balm wasn't smearing off her lips.

"You're here," said a cold voice from the shadows down the hall.

Robyn quickly turned her head down the hall (past the common room entrance, and the opposite way she expected) to see her professor there in the middle of the hall.

"Yes, si- Severus," Robyn said with a small smile and mild blush.

Snape summoned her to follow him and so she did, catching up quickly and walking close to him down the hall.

"Severus?"  
"Yes, Miss Gardner?"  
"Can you tell me more about Lily?"

The two finally came to Snape's chamber door. Before answering, Snape opened the door and signaled for the girl to enter. Robyn brought herself next to the desk, leaving Snape to close the door and take seat in the armchair.

"Can you?"

Snape looked at her deeply for a moment before sighing and began to explain.

"Lily was a student who attended Hogwarts the same years as myself. We were very close. But she was taken from me. Both physically by a spoiled, arrogant, undeserving boy and taken from me in death…" Snape was clenching his teeth as he inference James Potter.

Robyn could see his discomfort, and decided not to ask more, but did move close to him, sitting on the arm of Severus' chair. Snape looked up at her and placed his one hand on her back to support her.

"You look… so much like her," Snape said, almost dreamily.  
"Do I?"  
"Yes… you do. You're as beautiful and kind, Miss Gardner."  
Robyn smiled, flattered and asked in a gently tone, "Can you please call my Robyn?"

"Robyn. Y-You're like a second Lily," Snape said as his face slowly moved toward Gryffindor.  
"Well perhaps…" Robyn began, moving her face slow to his own and tilting a bit, "I am."

With her final words, Snape briskly kissed her faster than she thought, causing Robyn's eyes to shoot open and wide, then slowly close at the feeling of the professors kiss. Snape pushed his hand on her back so that Robyn gently fell into his lap as they continued to kiss. When he felt she was comfortable, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and moved himself into her a bit. Robyn moaned a bit and put her hand on his shoulder.  
Finally, the two broke their lip lock and Robyn stared endearingly at him. Snape played with her hair and placed his other hand on her bare leg, a few fingers under her skirt.

"Do you like this?" He asked.  
"Yes… a lot."

Snape rubbed up her leg to where his fingers could feel her panties. Robyn, who was getting a bit red faced, went to kiss the mans neck. She rubbed her tongue on his neck with each kiss and went down his neck to where the neck of his shirt stood guard to the rest.

"How would you feel if I-"Snape trailed off as he used his thumb to slide down the one side of her panties.

It was like he was 18 again. Snape was acting as if it was his night with Lily. It was a step back in time, but in the body of present. It felt amazing. Severus could feel the excitement pulsate down his body.

"I'd feel like I wanted more."

Robyn slid the other side of her panties down and let them fall down to Severus' feet. Snape moved the hand on Robyn's thigh inward and massaged the area with his fingertips. Robyn leaned against the professor's chest and quivered, but also took her one hand and undid his belt and buckle. Snape moved his hands between the inside of her legs and helped her position herself better. Robyn blushed deeply as she held on to his shoulders. Snape reached into his pants and took his full manhood and slowly entered the redhead on his lap. She moaned. She moaned and winced slightly as it went inside her. When he felt she had adjusted, Snape put his hands on her waist, and pulled her up then down. Robyn's moans and shrieks excited Snape ever more.

"Au-augh! H-ha-ha-arder..!"

Snape pulled Robyn harder down and she moaned ever louder. He kept silent, exclude a low growl or moan here or there. Soon the girl begged to go faster, and Snape readily agreed.

"Oh, m-my!" Robyn screamed and gripped Severus' shoulders hard.  
"On the bed," Snape growled.

Robyn shook her head quickly and pulled off of the potions master and walked over to his bed and laid down. She spread her legs coyly and watched with wide eyes as Snape took his trousers and underwear off completely and crawled up to the girl. He propped himself up over Robyn, his nose centimeters from her face. Robyn licked Snape's lips. Snape pushed himself forcefully into Robyn and thrust hard in and out. She moaned and shrieked a bit, but she enjoyed it. She placed her legs up and relaxed as much as she could to make it easier.

"Oh faster!"

~

Both of them lost track of how long they were at it in bed. It felt like forever. A very amazing forever. Now the two had finished, but laid there in bed under the covers. Snape had Robyn take her shirt and bra off and was gently rolling his hands over her breasts.

"Do I still remind you of Lily?" Robyn asked finally.

Snape stopped playing with her breast and let his hand just idle on the spot.

"Yes. You were exactly like I imagined."  
"I'm glad."  
"You're a gift to me."  
"Maybe I came to you for a reason?"

Snape didn't answer, instead continued to roll her breasts in his firm hand, making her chest rise with her breaths, thus silencing her questions.


	5. Chapter 5

"You should leave soon," Snape said after a long while of lying in bed with Robyn.

Robyn was lying on the professor's chest as he had his arm around her.

"Why?"  
"You cannot be found here, or with me or tell anyone-"  
"I know, Severus."

She looked up at him.

"You're my Lily…" Snape said.

"I-I think I love you, Severus…"  
"I do love you… Lily."

~

The next few months were some of the happiest, but most wrong of Snape's life. He was having an affair with a student. But it was amazing. It was like he had Lily. It was like a do over for him. He now could be the person he wanted to be with Lily. Sure, they had to keep it a secret, but it was obvious there was something when the two were alone.  
Snape actually was happy Robyn was in Gryffindor, because he could assign her detentions and no one would see it out of the ordinary.

The two could never spend the night together, it would look too strange and was risky to have a Gryffindor be in Slytherin territory at any time, so whenever they did meet in Snape's chambers, it was sure to be a secret or during times when everyone was out.

Robyn had never met anyone Severus before. He was smart, witty, sarcastic and could talk about all the most interesting things for hours upon hours and was utterly smitten with her. Robyn loved to sometimes change personas in an instant. One moment she'd be a giggling school girl (the Lily Snape knew) to a seductive young lady (the Lily Snape wanted to know). It was all so fantastic.

During winter break the two would spend hours reading and talking in Snape's chambers over butter beer and candlelight. Snape even kissing Robyn under the mistletoe on Christmas. For her Snape got a large book on highly advanced potions, for him Robyn bought a charming snow-globe with the silhouette of two people walking in falling snow inside. Every so often, with the risk lessened with most students gone, Robyn even spent the night sleeping on the chest of her love. Snape had forgotten the last time he (if he ever) had a warm body against him.

When classes resumed, Robyn was always at the front desk making potions, occasionally messing up to give Snape a reason to give her detention or speak to her after class. It was a game Snape enjoyed very much. Robyn kept his guessing. She didn't always give in. When Snape said to meet him someplace she sometimes would simply say no with a wink and walk away. Or gently tease him with advances. And yet, she was always kindhearted and listened when Snape had a rotten day or needed a shoulder massage.

It was the month of May now. OWLS and NEWTS were in full swing and the school year was coming to a close. Snape and Robyn still had their time together, but lately Robyn had been more distant and taking time to study for her exams, which Snape understood. Just like Lily. Bright and responsible.  
So the two didn't meet as much. Maybe two or three times a week, but not much more.

Testing dragged on and even during her potions exams, Snape could see Robyn shoot him a glance every so often as he paced the room to make sure no one was even_ thinking_ about cheating or peeking up from their papers. After the class exam was done and after the students had left, Robyn only had time to grace the professor with a kiss before rushing off to her next exam. It was a quick fix, but a very potent one.

~

With only a week left of school and exams just about done, Snape was anxious for more Robyn. He was even going to be so bold as to see if she wanted to maybe occasionally spend time over summer (since she told him she was a muggle born). One bright, warm late-Spring day Snape was walking all about the grounds, looking for his redhead. She was nowhere to be found.

He was about to give up when Snape finally thought he heard her voice. He briskly turned a building corner and was utterly shocked at what he saw. Utterly shocked. Utterly heartbroken.

It was indeed Robyn. In the arms of a boy. Snape looked at him with disbelief. The only difference between him and James was that this boy's hair was a dull brown and he had no glasses. But the facial structure, the attitude, and even the group of friends around him was like a flashback.  
Robyn looked back from hugging and laughing with the boy and could see the betrayal and pain in Snape's cold eyes.

"Oh, darn, my detention!" She exclaimed as an excuse to leave and go to Snape, "Sorry guys!"

She quickly walked over next to Snape and the two hightailed to be alone.

~

"I can explain-"  
"Are you serious, girl??" Snape sneered violently.  
"What?"  
"How dare you do that to me!" Snape exclaimed.

The two were in an empty classroom, Snape locking and soundproofing the room.

"Wait, Severus, I didn't mean anything-"  
"Then what was that!?"  
"I don't know….."  
"So that's why you haven't been spending time with me…?"  
"No, erm, no. We met before exams in the library. We studied all the times I said I did and hung out sometimes….."

Snape looked completely downtrodden now. Like all that he had done, all the good felt; was in the end nothing.

"Please- Severus," Robyn said carefully and looked the man in the eyes.

He was on the verge of tears, trying to hide them with hate and violence.

"He's actually a nice guy and we're going to spend summer together…. This is my first and last year at school anyway…."

It was that sentence that fully broke Snape's heart at the seams and in two. It was never anything more than a fling. Snape didn't even say good-bye. Just unlocked the door and left with Robyn calling his name in the background. It was pain. It was hurt. It was happening again.

~

The last few classes Robyn didn't even come to class. Snape assumed the worst, he being out with that boy. His anger and thoughts justified when he saw them every night at dinner together. Hugging and smoothing whilst the boys friends cheered on. It was everything Snape ever wanted for himself.

Snape hardly wanted to get out of bed the final day of school. All the students were loading up their luggages and heading back home. Snape shallowly walked the halls one last time for the year amongst the students. He even went to the platform for the train, which he hadn't done in ages, maybe not since his own final school time departure.

"…Severus?" A small voice asked from behind.

Snape turned slowly around to see none other than Robyn standing there, clutching the handle of her trunk in one hand and a collection of books in the other.

"I'm sorry."

Snape was silent.

"I'm going to miss you… and never forget you."

Snape was silent.

He just stared. There was so much he wanted to say, but just couldn't.

"Good-bye, Severus."

Robyn passed her professor and as she held one book in her hand at her side, Snape could read the spine. It was her Christmas present. Right before she stepped on the Hogwarts Express Snape could see her boyfriend hug her and the two soon were joined by more friends and they all boarded.  
It was Snape's dream to be that boy. A dream.

Severus kept on staring at the train even after it began to pull out and then disappear back to London. Snape was now fully alone not just on the platform. More than girl a girl vanished from Hogwarts. Flowers can either live forever under the right conditions, or wilt miserably. Lily's were renowned for their abilities to grow beautifully even in muck and mud. They were strong flowers that embodied beautiful. While they grew beautifully in dirty conditions, they grew even better clean.

"Every Lily finds her James."


End file.
